


Stalled Out

by WanderingShiren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Lapis and Peridot's car breaks down on their way to their vacation spot.Based on prompt, "Car broke down on the side of the road, waiting for help as the sun comes up."





	Stalled Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miseryroot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miseryroot/gifts).



“Oh, look!” Peridot points out into the darkness of the sky. “There's one!”

 

“Hate to say it, Peri, but that's another plane,” Lapis says, giggling at her girlfriend's antics.

 

“Yeah… I know…” Peridot responds, voice trailing off.

 

Lapis and Peridot lie on top of Peridot's broken down civic. They were on their way to a vacation spot in Florida that they’d been planning for months before their car broke down in the middle of the night. The repair place they called nearby wasn't very helpful, as they opened at 7 and it was currently 5:45.

 

“I just…” Peridot starts, voice catching in her throat. “I just wanted to get there sooner so we could enjoy ourselves.” Peridot's eyes glisten as she speaks.

 

“Oh, Peri,” Lapis grabs the small girl's hand. “I am enjoying myself.” Lapis turns on her side so she can look Peridot in the eye. “Every moment I spend with you is wonderful.” Lapis wipes at her girlfriend's eyes, clearing away the wetness.

 

“Really?” Peridot asks, leaning into Lapis’ touch.

 

“Of course,” she assures, wrapping the shorter girl in a hug, which Peridot gleefully returns.

 

“Oh!” Peridot shoots up. Lapis rises with her grabbing at her purse. “There's a star we could wish on!”

 

Peridot points at the sun rising off in the distance. Lapis can only snort in response, which Peridot returns with her own laughter.

 

“So, what did you wish for, Laz?” Peridot blissfully looks over at her partner.

 

“Just one thing,” Lapis pulls a box from her purse, presenting it to Peridot. Flicking it open, she reveals a ring with a tear drop shaped lapis lazuli on it. “You.”

 

“Oh, my…” Peridot says, tears streaking down her face. “W-wow, thanks!” Peridot shrieks, sobbing as she lurches forward into Lapis’ loving arms.


End file.
